If He's Not Here, I Am
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: William is missing Dantalion and his other supernatural friends. But there's one friend he has who isn't a supernatural being.


**Hi, this is my first** ** _Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist_** **fic, hope you enjoy! (Yes, yes, that was a good first impression to people who don't follow you, well done, well done I say) xD**

* * *

God I miss him. The demon that wanted, and ended up stealing, my realist heart. How ironic does that sound? Being Head Boy now reminds me of Camio, or Nathan, which then leads to my memories and...him. Grand Duke Dantalion...heh, he sure did make a grand entrance for me. Going as far as to join my school just to stay close and keep me safe. I suppose I should thank him, for saving my life so many times despite me telling him to leave me alone all the time. But how can I when he's no longer here? And it's like it's all been some strange dream to me. Nobody remembers any of them. Not Camio, not Sytry, not Dantalion. Even Isaac, the one who was always interested in and pestered me constantly with those myths and legends and theories of his, doesn't remember a thing about our encounters with the creatures of Hell. If I had to choose one of them to rule over Hell as I'd been chosen to do, there's no doubt in my mind it'd be Dantalion.

Why? Well, I suppose if you exclude Love from the equation, I'd choose him because he's the one I felt closest to out of them all. He also always had that sort of grand authority about him. Someone I could connect with without knowing it. It was strange. And by far, it is even stranger to end up falling in love with someone the people around you never knew existed. Well, at least now they don't know. Currently I'm staring out of the window in my dormitory room, watching the rain drip it's pitter patter sound on the glass, making it blurry and splotched. I sighed and gently rested my forehead on the cold window, arms wrapped round my middle as if attempting to keep warm. It's not the same as having someone actually hold you. Well, stating the obvious, of course it isn't. But then, the only person to her hold me when I needed some comfort was Kevin or Dantalion. Sytry had tried, but I'd been in too much of a pissed off mood to allow such contact.

I heard my door creak open and looked over my shoulder to see Isaac poking his head in timidly. For an energetic boy, he sure was strange when it came to me. Sometimes he'd be timid and shy, the other times he'd be bouncing around me excitedly. I looked over at the clock and smiled - of course, it was time for his tutoring with me. I'd offered to tutor my best friend in hopes of upping his grades and getting him out of the lower ranks. Many may find the two of us to be best friends quite the odd thing. I suppose they're right, we're the complete opposite of one another. Friendship is a funny thing though, same as Love.

"Isaac, come in, there's only me here".

The redheaded boy came in and shut the door behind him, before taking a seat on the small couch I had. I took up a seat on the other side while he got his books out. Seriously, even with my high chances of going to a brilliant university or collage, I don't know how I'll be able to pass him this time. He's getting better, a lot better than he used to be though. "William?"

"Hm?"

"...What's the matter?" Heh, my friend knew me so well. More than most people actually. In fact, I was surprised when I found myself accepting to be his friend. Didn't think I ever had it in me to become good friends with someone like Isaac. "Are you thinking about those demons you told me about? About...Dantalion? Was that his name?"

Yes, he knew me all too well by now it seemed. He could understand that the demons I claimed to have known with him were somewhat important to me. Were they sleeping right now? I hope they weren't. I want to see them again, truly I do. I don't care what it takes to do it but if I could just...let him hold me again...perhaps I'd find things easier if I knew he and those two outrageous bats of his were still hovering around now and then. If they were asleep, however, I knew I would never see them again... I sighed and nodded my head. "Yes...I am. You know how it is nowadays".

Suddenly Isaac stood up and came round to my side to bravely pull me into one of his hugs. I was stunned a little, before returning the gesture much to his liking. "It's okay William, it's hard losing people close to you".

I smiled and nodded briefly "That it is, Isaac, that it is..."


End file.
